Pour l'amour d'un père
by choup37
Summary: 420. Alors que Jimmy se meurt, ses pensées remontent le fil de ses souvenirs...


**Décidément il semble que cette fin de saison 4 m'inspire! Voici un autre OS sur le 420, et j'en ai encore d'autres en tête.. Cette fois, on plonge dans la tête du principal héros de cet épisode, le pauvre Jimmy! Sortez les mouchoirs!**

**C'est certainement ma fic la plus longue jusqu'à présent, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, alors j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!**

**Disclaimer:** La série ne m'appartient pas, plus que ses personnages, tout est à Kripke!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Pour l'amour d'un père**

Jimmy Novak avait toujours été un homme extrêmement pieux. Pas seulement en apparence, comme ceux qui se contentaient d'aller à la messe, mais sincèrement. Il faisait tout pour appliquer les valeurs divines, telles que la générosité, le respect mutuel et la fidélité. Marié, père d'une petite fille merveilleuse, c'était un être comblé.

Sa vie avait pourtant été bouleversée le jour où un ange avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui. Il était alors endormi devant la télévision, lorsque celle-ci avait commencé à se brouiller, le réveillant brusquement. Il s'était donc levé pour l'éteindre, mais rien à faire, l'engin continuait à crisser de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'un son strident extrêmement aigu vienne lui vriller les oreilles, le faisant hurler de douleur. L'homme avait eu la sensation qu'on lui explosait les tympans de l'intérieur, comme si quelque chose tentait de rentrer en lui. La souffrance était telle qu'il était tombé à genoux, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles dans une tentative vaine de se protéger. Un élancement plus fort que les autres et il avait perdu conscience.

Il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard, complètement sonné. Clignant des yeux, le brun avait regardé autour de lui, mais aucune trace d'explosion quelconque ne marquait la salle. Tout semblait normal. Avait-il rêvé? Devenait-il fou? Troublé, Jimmy s'était hâté de monter se coucher, tenant d'oublier ce qui était arrivé. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, craignant les moqueries. Le temps avait passé et le souvenir de cet incident s'était peu à peu effacé, jusqu'à ne plus apparaitre que comme un cauchemar. Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux jour. Le père de famille était alors occupé à cuisiner, découpant minutieusement des légumes tandis que sa femme était partie faire les courses. Une journée tout à fait banale, qui était devenue extraordinaire lorsque la vieille radio de son père à coté de lui avait commencé à grésiller. Intrigué, il s'était penché, pour entendre des murmures s'échapper de la petite boite.

_"Jimmy... Jimmy..."_

Un hoquet s'était échappé de la bouche de l'intéressé alors qu'il reculait vivement, le cœur battant la chamade.

_"N'ai pas peur... Je ne te veux pas de mal"._

La voix était calme et grave, mais l'humain avait secoué la tête.

_"Je deviens fou... la télé et maintenant ça..._

_"Tu n'es pas fou Jimmy."_

La réponse avait été catégorique, le surprenant.

_"Il est normal que tu sois effrayé, mais sache que je ne te ferai jamais rien. Ce serait aller contre les commandements de mon père._

_"V... votre père?_

_"Je m'appelle Castiel."_

_ Castiel._ Jimmy avait écarquillé les yeux alors que ses cours de catéchisme lui revenaient aisément en mémoire.

_"L... l'ange du Jeudi?_

_"Oui."_

Le choc fut tel que l'humain se laissa tomber sur la table, le souffle court. Un ange. Un ange qui lui parlait. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment croire une chose pareille?

_"Tu crois en Dieu, et tu hésites à admettre qu'un de ses enfants puisse te parler?"_

Le reproche était fort dans la voix de l'être. Le croyant avait senti un long frisson le saisir dans sa colonne vertébrale, et une crainte pieuse s'emparer de lui.

_"Non.. non, bien sur que non... je... c'est juste.. pourquoi moi?"_

Il avait murmuré, effrayé.

_"Tu as été choisi."_

Que... quoi?! Il avait été quoi? Choisi? Pour quoi? Par qui? Que...

_"Tu dis être un homme pieux, Jimmy Novak."_

Il avait hoché la tête, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite.

_"Prouve-le-moi._

_"C... Comment?!_

_"Plonge ta main dans cette eau. Elle ne brulera pas."_

Il avait sursauté.

_"P.. pardon?_

_"Si tu es vraiment pieux, alors tu as confiance en les anges._

_"Oui.. mais.._

_"Alors plonge ta main dans cette eau."_

La tête lui avait tourné, et il avait dû saisir la table plus fort pour ne pas s'écrouler. Devenait-il fou? Ou cette voix était-elle réelle?

_"C'était... vous... l'autre jour..._

_"Oui._

_"Pourquoi... pourquoi je n'ai pas..._

_"Certaines personnes très spéciales peuvent entendre ma vraie voix. C'est dans leur sang. Tu sembles en faire partie. Je pense qu'il fallait juste que ton cœur soit prêt."_

Oh. Alors c'était cela.. Un pale sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jimmy, qui tendit sa main vers l'eau bouillante avant de l'y enfoncer.

* * *

Sa femme l'avait cru fou en le voyant, mais lui était tout simplement émerveillé. Il avait plongé ses doigts dans cette eau brulante et en était sorti sauf. Comme Castiel le lui avait promis. C'était un miracle, tel que ceux racontés par le prêtre à la messe en parlant des saints. A partir de là, il avait commencé à le prier lui en particulier, le remerciant et lui demandant ce qu'il attendait de lui. L'ange lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait été choisi pour une mission importante. Il l'avait rassuré, se montrant toujours calme et apaisant. La foi de Jimmy n'avait fait qu'en sortir réconfortée et augmentée, mais à son grand malheur, son épouse ne l'avait pas compris, pensant qu'il devenait fou.

Il ne pouvait guère lui en vouloir, tant cela lui apparaissait à lui-même surnaturel. Beaucoup de gens étaient croyants, mais bien peu, voire même quasiment aucun, n'entendaient d'êtres du Paradis venir leur parler. Mais c'était son cas, et il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme si ce n'était rien. Aussi, lorsqu'Amélia lui avait-elle demandé ce soir-là de prendre ses médicaments, avait-il catégoriquement refusé.

_"Je ne suis pas malade._

_"Jimmy, prend tes comprimés »_

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle donc pas ? Il n'était pas fou ! Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu!

_"Je sais que tout ça est difficile à croire. Mais il a jeté son dévolu sur moi. »_

Et c'était ainsi. On ne contestait pas la parole du Seigneur. Malgré sa propre peur, il lui fallait lui obéir, à lui et ses enfants.

_"Si tu ne prends pas tes comprimés et que tu refuses de te faire aider...je pars chez ma mère avec Claire dès demain matin."_

Oh, si elle savait le mal qu'elle lui faisait avec cette horrible phrase ! Elle le condamnait, refusait de l'écouter, agissant comme on le ferait avec un fou. Comprenant désespéré qu'il risquait de perdre sa famille, il était donc sorti demander de l'aide à l'ange responsable de cet état.

_"Je veux vous aider. Si je ne le fais pas, je risque de perdre ma famille."_

Cette simple idée lui vrillait l'estomac de peur.

_"S'il vous plait, Castiel, dites-moi. Qu'attendez-vous de moi?"_

Un court silence, puis la voix grave de l'ange s'était faite de nouveau entendre, en même temps qu'apparaissait une lumière étincelante par dessus lui.

_"Les anges ne peuvent pas descendre sur Terre avec leurs vraies formes. C'est trop dangereux pour les yeux humains. Tu as pu voir comme ma voix t'a blessée. Nous avons besoin de vaisseaux."_

De... vaisseaux? Ils possédaient des humains? Il fallut quelques instants à Jimmy pour assimiler l'information.

_"Nous n'avons guère d'autre choix pour communiquer avec vous._

_"Oui... je comprends."_

C'était effrayant, et en même temps terriblement clair. Cela signifiait que les humains choisis devaient être profondément pieux pour pouvoir supporter de porter en eux les enfants de Dieu, et en parallèle extrêmement courageux, car il leur fallait abandonner tout derrière eux. Dans le cas de Jimmy, sa femme et sa fille. Y était-il prêt? Mais avait-il seulement le choix?

_"Tu dois accepter de ton plein gré. Je ne peux t'y forcer."_

C'était déjà cela... Au moins n'était-il pas contraint. Troublé, il s'était rappelé l'expression effrayée d'Amélia lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué avoir été choisi. Peut-être était-ce mieux pour elle et Claire qu'il s'éloigne d'elles. Sa femme ne lui faisait plus confiance, c'était évident.

_"Promet-moi que ma famille ira bien et je le ferai._

_"Bien sûr! C'est une évidence."_

Le soulagement l'avait envahi.

_"Dans ce cas... c'est d'accord."_

Un court silence, puis la lumière blanche étincelante l'avait recouvert, en même temps qu'un sentiment de pureté puissante qui n'était pas sien. Une joie profonde aussi, une impression de découverte, avant que la force divine ne devienne trop forte et qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscient.

* * *

Du séjour de Castiel en lui, Jimmy avait conservé peu de souvenirs, profondément mitigés. Comme il l'expliquerait plus tard aux Winchester, être possédé par un ange était l'équivalent d'être accroché à une comète. Tout était plus violent, plus intense. Les sensations étaient démultipliées, et il lui arrivait bien souvent de s'évanouir devant la puissance des faits vécus.

A son grand désarroi, il avait vite découvert que les anges étaient loin d'être des personnes bonnes. Ils étaient avant tout des soldats de Dieu, présents pour défendre sa foi et combattre le mal. Cela, Jimmy le savait, mais il se les était aussi toujours en partie imaginés comme chaleureux et protecteurs. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Les anges semblaient totalement dénués de sentiments, appliquant les ordres reçus sans discuter, quelque que soit leur nature. Tant pis s'il s'agissait de raser une ville, ou de s'en prendre à des innocents qui avaient eu le malheur d'être possédés par des démons.

Il avait vu des horreurs, découvert des réalités qu'il aurait préféré ignorées. Il se rappelait en particulier de deux jeunes hommes, deux frères chasseurs de monstres. L'un d'eux était allé en Enfer pour sauver son cadet. Castiel lui semblait beaucoup attaché, et Jimmy devait reconnaitre que ce garçon était à part. Il avait été choisi, lui aussi apparemment. Pourquoi, le vaisseau l'ignorait, et l'ange ne le lui avait pas expliqué, mais il devinait sans peine que ce n'était pas pour un destin tranquille.

Sa foi était ressortie ébranlée de cette possession, ses convictions s'effondrant les unes après les autres. Il n'y avait donc pas de bien ou de mal, juste deux camps qui s'affrontaient depuis la nuit des temps pour détruire l'autre... Peu importait les méthodes... L'amertume et la colère l'avaient saisi, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Une fois le "oui" prononcé, le choix de devenir un vaisseau était définitif.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à se réveiller dans ce hangar dévasté, entouré des deux fameux jeunes hommes. Ces derniers le prenaient pour l'ange, mais il les avait rapidement détrompés. Sa joie de redevenir lui-même avait été contrebalancée par sa confrontation avec le retour à la réalité. Un an. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il était devenu l'hôte du fils de Dieu. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa famille entretemps? A présent qu'il pouvait de nouveau penser seul, ses premières inquiétudes s'étaient portées vers elle. Dean et Sam l'avaient bien sûr interrogé, mais il ne se rappelait de rien d'intéressant pour eux. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rentrer chez lui et réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. Le brun s'y était catégoriquement opposé, affirmant que cela les mettrait en danger. D'après lui, les démons voudraient absolument le retrouver. Après tout, il était un cas unique en son genre: jamais un ange n'avait quitté son vaisseau. Son argument était juste, mais sur le moment Jimmy l'avait repoussé. Il en avait assez de tout cela, assez des démons, du Paradis, des anges et de tout ce qui concernait le surnaturel de près ou de loin. Sam avait alors haussé le ton, et l'ex-hôte avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Il avait profité du sommeil de Dean pour s'échapper, prenant le premier bus vers Pontiac.

* * *

Se retrouver devant sa maison avait été un vrai choc. Rien n'avait changé en apparence, et pourtant tout était différent... Les flots de souvenirs et d'émotions qui l'envahissaient devant cette simple bâtisse avaient été tels qu'il avait cru s'évanouir. La crainte l'avait saisi, et il s'était demandé comment diable il allait pouvoir avoir le courage de sonner. Un an. Un an d'absence, après un mois de folie apparente. Comment justifier sa disparition? Comment expliquer son départ brusque? Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité... Mais il ne voulait pas non plus mentir...

C'était alors qu'il avait aperçu à la fenêtre Claire, en train de travailler, bientôt rejointe par sa mère. Un flot de larmes avait manqué le submerger, et il avait tendu la main vers la porte. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais il aurait dû deviner le bouleversement qui s'emparerait d'Amélia en le découvrant sur le pas de la maison. Il avait cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, mais alors ils auraient été deux tellement son émotion était forte.

_"On te pensait mort.."_

La peine de son épouse quand elle prononça cette phrase manqua le faire vaciller. C'était une douleur profonde, violente, celle d'une femme dont le mari avait disparu un an sans laisser de trace derrière lui. Jamais il ne pourrait assez s'excuser ou se faire pardonner totalement, il le savait. Incapable d'aligner deux phrases, il était rentré, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, imité par une Amélia silencieuse. Jimmy n'avait pas voulu s'imposer, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en avait aucunement le droit. Il ne s'était pas non plus insurgé quand la jeune femme avait refusé qu'il voit leur fille. Il fallait lui laisser le temps d'avaler son retour, avec toutes ses conséquences. L'ancien vaisseau de Castiel avait préféré mentir, racontant qu'il avait perdu la tête. De toute façon, qui le croirait s'il disait la vérité? Le diner avait été le moment le plus merveilleux qu'il avait passé depuis des mois, sinon des années. Jamais il n'avait réalisé pleinement sa chance auparavant d'avoir une famille; plus jamais il ne la quitterait, s'était-il juré alors que les deux femmes de sa vie s'asseyaient à ses cotés. Le Paradis, l'Enfer.. Quelle bêtise, avait-il songé amèrement.

_"Papa, tu ne dis pas les bénédicités?"_

La question de sa fille avait manqué lui provoquer un arrêt cardiaque. Il avait pris le sandwich sans réfléchir, sans même penser à une quelconque prière, parce que... hé bien tout simplement parce qu'il ne croyait plus. Un an possédé par un ange avait détruit toute foi en lui. Les larmes s'étaient alors mises à couler sur ses joues, vives, dures, face à la réalité de ce constat.

_"Non, chérie, je ne crois pas."_

Et il le pensait. Tout comme il était sincère lorsqu'il lui dit sa joie. Tout comme son cœur s'était gonflé de bonheur en voyant son ancien ami Roger frapper à la porte et l'étreindre. Alors, comment décrire son horreur lorsqu'il avait découvert que celui-ci était possédé par un démon venu s'en prendre aux siens? Sans réfléchir, il l'avait frappé avec la première chose tombée sous la main -en l'occurrence, ses poings- puis avait couru enfermer sa famille à l'abri. Bien sûr, celle-ci n'avait pas compris, le croyant retombé en crise, mais lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. A présent que le choc d'être libre commençait à s'estomper, d'anciens réflexes de Castiel enregistrés inconsciemment au fil des mois avaient remonté en lui, notamment la protection du sel et sa capacité à se battre, décuplés par la peur. Il avait malheureusement fallu que leur fille soit prisonnière de ce monstre, et qu'une autre démone débarque pour que sa femme le croit enfin. Grâce au Ciel -maudite expression-, les frères avaient choisi cet instant pour apparaitre et les aider. Ils avaient pu s'enfuir malgré quelques difficultés, et s'étaient retrouvés dans l'Impala des deux jeunes hommes à rouler dans cette nuit sombre.

* * *

La terreur provoquée par ces évènements avait été une révélation pour lui. Les chasseurs avaient raison: aussi cruelle que cette vérité était, il mettait sa famille en danger en restant avec eux. Sans leur intervention, sa femme et sa fille seraient certainement mortes à l'heure qu'il était. Malgré tout son amour, il lui fallait partir, encore, pour les protéger... Ce constat lui avait arraché le cœur, la vision des deux innocentes en train de dormir ne l'ayant pas aidé.

Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout le courage dont il était capable pour parler à Amélia. Cette dernière avait voulu s'excuser, mais il avait protesté. Qui n'aurait pas réagi comme elle? Toute cette histoire était insensée.

_"Attend. Et toi?"_

Il avait baissé la tête, incapable d'affronter son regard.

_"Je ne pars pas sans toi."_

Il reconnaissait bien là le caractère têtu de son épouse. Ensemble, ou rien. Telle avait toujours été leur devise.

_"Chaque minute passée avec vous est une menace pour toi et Claire._

_"Je m'en moque. On ne se séparera pas encore._

_"Nous n'avons pas le choix.", _avait-il répondu douloureusement mais fermement.

_"Pour combien de temps?"_, avait-elle murmuré.

Il avait menti, incapable de lui dire que c'était surement la dernière fois de leur vie qu'ils se voyaient. Pourtant, il avait cru voir dans son regard qu'elle devinait. C'était l'heure des adieux. Sa femme, sa chère Amélia... Et son bébé.. Sa petite Claire... Il ne voulait pas les quitter, il voulait rester avec elle, les protéger, mais cela signerait leur condamnation. Ils s'étaient effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, s'agrippant à leurs vestes, tentant de se communiquer tout leur amour dans cette ultime étreinte.

Le départ avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour eux tous. Claire protestait, tentant de le retenir. Il avait fallu lui expliquer qu'il ne les abandonnait pas, qu'il n'avait juste pas le choix de partir. Jimmy n'était pas certain qu'elle avait compris, mais elle avait hoché la tête quand son père lui avait demandé de veiller sur sa mère. L'homme s'était ensuite effondré sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, essayant d'oublier la peine qui le rongeait depuis des heures. Il avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve, avant d'être réveillé quelques heures plus tard par la voix de Sam l'appelant. Sa femme était au téléphone: surpris et inquiet, il avait pris l'appareil, pour découvrir la pire des horreurs.

* * *

Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour trouver le hangar indiqué par la démone. Les garçons avaient tenté de le rassurer, mais il était évident qu'ils étaient aussi dépassés que lui. La colère qui rongeait Jimmy était telle que lorsqu'enfin seul, il s'en était pris à Castiel, il avait eu l'impression qu'on l'entendait à des kilomètres à la ronde. L'ange l'avait trahi. Il avait juré de veiller sur sa femme et sa fille, il avait donné sa parole de prendre soin d'elles, c'était la seule chose que l'homme lui avait demandé en échange, la seule, et il manquait à son serment. Ne valait-il donc pas mieux que ces enfoirés de démons? Pourtant il semblait sincère quand il avait promis.. Lui avait-il menti? Que se passait-il? Pourquoi son protecteur l'abandonnait-il? Il lui devait pourtant bien cela! Jimmy lui avait tout sacrifié! Sa famille, son bonheur personnel, il avait tout laissé pour partir avec lui, et c'était ainsi qu'il le remerciait? Le trouble dans lequel le brun était tombé avait envahi tout son être, brisant sa voix alors qu'il suppliait en vain l'ange de venir à son aide. Mais seul le silence lui avait répondu, et il avait baissé la tête, une déception mêlée de rage s'emparant de lui. Il lui faudrait donc se débrouiller seul.

D'un pas chancelant, il s'était dirigé vers le bâtiment, y entrant sans aucune discrétion. De toute manière, ces enflures savaient qu'il était là, il s'en doutait, alors pourquoi se cacher? Il était arrivé dans un long couloir, au bout duquel l'attendait la chose qui possédait Amélia. Sa fille était attachée derrière elle sur une chaise, la tête baissée, visiblement évanouie. La voir ainsi lui avait fait perdre le peu de moyens qui lui restait, et il n'avait pu empêcher sa voix de trembler quand il avait parlé.

_"Tu aurais dû venir seul._

_"Je suis seul."_

Non sérieusement même lui n'y croyait pas. Il mourrait littéralement de peur sur place, comment aurait-il pu faire croire à quiconque ce qu'il disait? Un instant plus tard, ils étaient rejoints par de nouveaux démons qui encadraient des Dean et Sam piteux. Génial. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde, avait-il songé alors que les chasseurs répondaient ironiquement à la blonde. Et soudain, avant même qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sa femme se retournait vers lui, pour lui décocher une balle dans le ventre. Un hurlement de douleur avait jailli de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, ses mains plaquées sur sa blessure.

_"Débarrassez-moi de l'orpheline."_

Non.. Claire... Ils allaient tuer Claire... Pas elle... Mal... La souffrance qui lui vrillait le ventre avait manqué lui faire perdre conscience, et il lui avait fallu lutter férocement pour garder les yeux ouverts. Du coin de l'œil, il avait aperçu les deux garçons le fixer, désespérés de ne pouvoir l'aider. Le démon était à présent à quelques mètres de sa fille, et avait saisi une longue batte de fer. La terreur secouait le corps de Jimmy qui avait la sensation d'être retombé en plein cauchemar. Et puis, alors qu'il croyait son enfant perdue, celle-ci avait relevé brusquement la tête, plaquant sa main sur le front de l'homme, une lumière blanche envahissant la bouche et les yeux de ce dernier. Des bruits de lutte derrière lui indiquèrent au blessé que les chasseurs se battaient contre les autres démons. Mais lui n'avait yeux que pour la frêle fillette blonde qui venait de rompre ses liens par magie, et s'avançait à présent lentement vers lui, le fixant d'un regard froid qu'il reconnut immédiatement pour l'avoir eu lui-même plus d'un an.

"_Castiel_.."

Castiel... L'ange était là... dans le corps de sa fille... son enfant... possédé par un ange... La pensée tournait en vrille dans sa tête, et si la terreur le secouait quelques instants auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Non. Claire ne serait pas un vaisseau. Il s'y refusait. Pour l'avoir été un an, il savait à quel point cela la détruirait. D'où il était, il aperçut Sam exorciser sa femme et la libérer, le visage couvert de sang. Amélia était sauve... Secoué de tremblements, il avait senti sa fille.. non l'ange s'agenouiller à coté de lui et poser sa main sur sa tête. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus confuses, mais une chose était toujours claire en lui: son enfant ne devait pas rester un hôte.

_"Bien sûr que nous tenons parole. Bien sûr que tu as toute notre gratitude."_

Entendre sa petite parler en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un être céleste était surement une des pires choses qui ait pu lui arriver de toute sa vie.

_"Il est temps de rentrer chez toi maintenant. Ton vrai chez toi. Tu reposeras éternellement dans la maison du Seigneur."_

Et abandonner sa fille à son sort? Non, jamais...

_'Je t'en prie Castiel... Prend-moi à sa place, je t'en prie... Je t'en prie!"_

Il l'avait supplié, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sauver Claire, peu importait les conséquences pour lui-même. Il ne méritait pas le titre de père s'il la laissait possédée par l'ange.

_"Je veux que tu sois sûr de comprendre. Tu ne mourras pas. Si tu as trouvé ces derniers mois atroces, imagine la même chose pendant des siècles."_

Il imaginait surtout sa fille subir cela... Non jamais... Quitte à mourir, à perdre son âme à vie, cela valait mieux plutôt que son bébé ...

_"Cela n'a pas d'importance,_ avait-il articulé avec peine, sentant ses forces le quitter. _Prend-moi à sa place. Prend-moi!"_

L'ange l'avait fixé, et il avait su qu'il avait gagné lorsque celui-ci avait hoché lentement la tête.

_"Comme tu le souhaites."_

Tendant les mains vers lui, il les avait posées doucement sur son visage, et Jimmy avait pu sentir la force qui les habitaient. Tant de pouvoir dans un corps si frêle... Ce fut cet instant que choisirent ses yeux pour se poser sur sa femme et les frères qui le fixaient, luttant contre leurs larmes, alors que la même énergie puissante qui l'avait envahie plusieurs mois auparavant pour le quitter il y a quelques jours reprenait possession de lui. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut pour Claire, libérée de ce fardeau. Sûr du bien-fondé de sa décision, il ferma alors les paupières, et laissa le pouvoir angélique s'emparer de lui, un soupir de joie s'échappant de ses lèvres.

**FIN**

* * *

_Hum hum.. Toujours là? Voui c'est pas gai, c'est très dépressif même, mais que voulez-vous on parle du calvaire vécu par un homme possédé par un ange^^ Alors, votre avis?_


End file.
